Albus and Gellert
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Albus and Gellert...? Friends or more or nothing? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Beasts and Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Mitch Olsen XX and his sister Reinah Olsen ZZ.**

* * *

**Albus and Gellert**

**Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald have known each other for less than a couple of weeks, but are already extremely close.**

Right now they are in Gellert's bedroom.

"I very much like you, Gellert." says Albus.

"That please me, my friend." says Gellert with a mysterious smile.

Distracted by his romantic and sexual feelings for Gellert, Albus, despite being a very smart young man, does not notice the nature of Gellert's smile.

"Would you like to have sex?" says Albus, getting fully horny for the very first time in his entire life.

Up until now, Albus hasn't known if he is gay or straight, but now he understand that he is clearly gay.

"Of course." says Gellert, who is actually bisexual and has no true love for Albus.

Gellert keep the fact that he is bisexual and not gay and that he doesn't love Albus a secret in order to manilpulate Albus.

"Penetrate my anal." says Albus as he pull down his pants and underwear and bend forward over the bed.

"Yes, Albus!" says Gellert as he unbutton his pants, slide his stiff 10 inch long dick into Albus' ass and starts to fuck hard and slow.

Gellert may not love Albus, but he is still horny, very horny, so he has no problem with getting his dick to be hard like a wand.

"Bloody shit, fuck me!" moans Albus.

Albus' 8 inch dick is just as hard as Gellert's is.

"Sexy!" moans Gellert.

"Yes!" moans Albus.

Gellert is the expeirenced one when it comes to sex, having fucked both boys and girls many times before.

Albus has only masturbated before this day.

"Your ass is nice and tight, Albus!" moans Gellert.

"Thank you!" moans Albus.

To his own surprise, Albus enjoy being fucked in the ass more than he expected.

"My pleasure, man! You're a nice fuck!" moans Gellert.

"I like your dick!" moans Albus.

"Good...sexy!" moans Gellert, fucking harder.

"Yes! That feels so good..." moans Albus.

"That's true!" moans Gellert, being very horny.

He has to control himself in order to not fuck too hard.

"Bloody shit, you've a damn sexy ass!" moans Gellert.

"Do I actually?" moans Albus.

"Yes, man!" moans Gellert.

"Okay! This feels so nice!" moans Albus and he mean it. He really love being fucked in his ass.

"I enjoy it too!" moans Gellert.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Albus.

"Damn true!" moans Gellert.

22 minutes later.

"Yes! Bloody sexy!" moans Gellert as he cum in Albus' ass.

"Yes!" moans Albus as he cum too.

The fact that he recieve so much cum in his ass, makes Albus fart a little.

Gellert doesn't care that Albus fart, he simply laugh.

"Seems like you did enjoy that." says Gellert.

"I did." says Albus.

The next day.

"I did very much enjoy to have analsex with you yesterday, Albus." says Gellert.

"It was nice for me as well." says Albus.

"That is good to hear, my friend." says Gellert.

Gellert's dick is starting to get hard.

"Wanna have sex again?" says Gellert.

"Not right now." says Albus.

"Later?" says Gellert.

"Sure." says Albus.

"Okay, man." says Gellert.

Gellert goes to the bathroom where he jerk off.

"Fucking shit..." moans Gellert as he slowly jerk his big dick.

Gellert is a horny perv.

"I have a big dick!" moans Gellert, who sometimes forget how equipped he is.

6 minutes later.

"Yeah..." moans Gellert as he cum a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later.

Gellert slide his dick into Albus' ass and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Albus.

"Indeed, my sexy friend." moans Gellert.

Gellert fuck hard and slow.

"That feels wonderful...!" moans Albus.

Gellert is very horny.

"Fuck, you are sexy!" moans Gellert.

He really think so, though he's a horny oversexual perv who'd fuck almost anyone.

"Holy crap! You are a bloody cozy fuck, man!" moans Gellert.

Despite how horny he is, Gellert is able to contolr his desires and not fuck so hard that it would hurt Albus.

"Bloody erotic!" moans Gellert.

"Thank you!" moans Albus.

Albus' dick gets hard.

"Your ass is sexy!" moans Gellert.

"Mmmm!" moans Albus.

Gellert fuck faster.

"Bloody amazing!" moans Albus.

Albus cum.

"Nice!" moans Gellert, almost revealing how evil he is.

Fortunately for him, Albus doesn't notice.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...shit, yes!" moans Gellert as he cum inside Albus' ass.

"Bloody fuck!" moans Albus.

Nearly a month later.

"Ready to leave?" says Gellert.

"I sure am, my friend." says Albus.

"Stop! My brother's not going away with you, bloody perv." says Albus' younger brother Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Who do you dare to call a perv?" says Gellert in anger.

Gellert and Aberforth pull out their wands.

"I'm not afraid of you!" says Aberforth in anger.

"You should be!" says Gellert.

"Why?" says Aberforth.

"If you don't already know, you're retarded, man!" says Gellert.

"That's it, ye bloody crap!" says Aberforth, trying to cast a curse on Gellert.

"Fuck!" says Gellert, casting a shield charm, blocking Aberforth's curse.

"Go eat your own asshole!" says Aberforth.

"Rather not, loser!" says Gellert, casting a curse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Me ain't afraid of you, ye bloody damn foreign perv!" says Aberforth in anger as he block Gellert's attack.

"Stubborn like a shit, are you?" says Gellert, who consider Aberforth the inferior weak Dumbledore brother.

"Don't call me a shit." says Aberforth as he try to stun Gellert.

"You gotta do better than that to defeat me!" says Gellert as he block Aberforth's spell.

Albus stand on the side, not sure what to do.

He care about both Gellert and Aberforth.

"Kiss you saggy stinky dick goodbye!" says Gellert as he cast a curse.

Aberforth barely manage to avoid it.

Albus doesn't want to, but he feel now that he need to step in.

"Stop!" says Albus as he cast a shield charm between his friend and his brother in order to keep them from hurting each other.

"Fuck!" scream Gellert and cast a dark curse.

The curse break through the shield charm and almost hit Aberforth.

"No, stop." says Albus as he cast a spell, attacking Gellert to prevent him from killing Aberforth.

Spells of various kinds fly back and forth between the 3 guys.

Albus and Aberforth's sister Ariana run out from the house and sees what's going on.

"I'm not gonna allow you to manipulate my brother, ye bloody homosexual penis-sucker!" says Aberforth in anger as he attack Gellert.

"You're a damn fool, Aberforth!" says Gellert.

Gellert block Aberforth's attack and attack back.

Suddenly a powerful spell twist and slam off to the side and by accident hit Ariana straight to the heart, killing her.

"No...!" says Albus and Aberforth.

"Uh...I'm sorry." says Geller, even though he truly doesn't care at all.

"Who did it...?" says Aberforth in anger as he stare at Gellert.

"I believe your brother is responsible." says Gellert in a cold emotionless tone.

"How the bloody fuck can you claim that...? I'd never...I mean..." says Albus as he begin to cry.

Aberforth starts crying as well.

"Perhaps I'll see you guys again someday. I'm doing this on my own. Farewell." sasy Gellert, leaving to search for the Hallows alone.

"Wait..." says Albus, but Gellert doesn't seem to hear him.

"See? Your big bloody ego caused our sister to die!" says Aberforth.

"It wasn't my fault. I never wanted to see her dead, you know this." says Albus.

"Had you listened to me and not Gellert, Ariana would still be alive." says Aberforth.

"Don't blame me for all of this." says Albus.

"Fuck you!" says Aberforth in anger.

Aberforth grab Ariana's body and walk into the house, leaving Albus alone.

"Damn!" says Albus.

The next day.

Albus decides to stop using the special wand he's been using for a while, the wand he and Gellert found, the one they both suspect is actually the twin wand of the Elver Wand itself, and go back to his own original wand instead.

The reason for this is that Albus think he might have been the one who cast the spell that killed Ariana and as such he cannot keep using the wand that might have produced that very spell.

"I fucked up. From now on I refuse to allow power of knowledge seduce me. On this day I begin a new way." says Albus, taking step one towards becoming the man he will be later in life as an old man.

He doesn't destroy the special wand. Instead he hide it for years, until before he challenge Gellert to their legendary one on one duel, at which point he use it, since Gellert wields the Elder Wand at the time and Albus, being wise as he is, know that his regular wand has no chance of victory, so for that duel he once again, for just that duel, use the wand that he and Gellert both believe to be the Elder Wand's brother, the only other wand with a Thestral tail-hair core, the only wand that can win with honor.

Albus is of course powerful enough to win without the special wand, but only in a way that would be considered very and and highly dishonorable and Albus as a good man would never do such a thing.

Once he's won the Elder Wand from Gellert, Albus use that one only and destroy the other special wand so it can never be used for dark purposes.

**The End.**


End file.
